Akai Ito (Benang Merah)
by Uchiha Rii
Summary: " Semua orang memiliki benang merah, namun mengapa aku tak mempunyainya?" WARNING! YAOI, Hurt/comfort, author gabisa buat summary T


Akai Ito

Disclaimer©Not meee T^T

Warning: YAOI, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, author galau, dll(?)

Cast: Baekyeol, other cast.

A/N: berhubung author lagi galau, author buat FF(?) author tau author itu labil, mau hiatus gajadi gara gara galau T^T maafkan diriku semua~ hope you like itT^T

Happy Reading^^~

"Setiap manusia terhubung oleh benang merah panjang, yang menghubungkan ia dengan jodohnya kelak. Apakah semuanya akan terjadi padaku?"

Namamu Byun Baekhyun, kau adalah seorang mahasiswa di SM university, dan kau merupakkan mahasiswa polos yang tak mengerti apapun tentang cinta. Bahkan kau belum pernah merasakkan bagaimana rasanya mencintai, dicintai, ataupun disakiti. Kau terlampau polos bagai sebuah kapas putih.

Hari ini hari senin, semua berjalan seperti biasa, bahkan kau merasa bahwa hari ini membosankan untuk dijalani… kau termenung di dekat jendela saat dosen menerangkan tahap-tahap pembuatan novel, yang begitu rumit menurutmu. Hampa. Kau merasa hampa, kau merasa datar, dan kau merasa hari ini begitu membosankan.. hingga… kau melihatnya, kau melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah cerianya sedang berusaha melompati palang latihan lompat tinggi, kau melihat wajahnya yang begitu ceria bak mentari. Kau merasa…. Bahagia.

Kau tersenyum melihatnya saat ia berhasil melewati palang pembatas, kau berusaha tak berteriak saat ia gagal melompati palang itu. Kini kau mulai merasa sesuatu perasaan aneh, perasaan dimana kau merasa jutaan kupu-kupu mengelitiki perutmu, kau merasa sangat senang, kau merasa seperti mendapat hadiah terindah dalam hidupmu. Kau menemukkannya.

Mata kuliah pertama telah berakhir, kini kau berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan senyum manismu, kau masih ingat bagaimana cara ia melompat dan melewati palang itu, bahkan kau masih mengingat bagaimana wajah dan senyum cerianya, oh kau merindukkannya. Dengan tergesa, kau menuju ke café kampus, kau membawa cukup banyak buku yang sangat berat. Tapi kau merasa senang, merasa senang karenanya, hingga buku itu tak terasa berat bagimu.

" Hahaha kau hebat Chanyeol! Aku yakin kau akan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Kau harus banyak berlatih!" seseorang berkata.

Kau berhenti berjalan mendengar percakapan itu di depan ruang olahraga, Chanyeol? Apakah pria yang tadi kau lihat saat lompat tinggi bernama Chanyeol? Chanyeol ya? Kau tersenyum kemudian melirik ke arah ruangan olahraga, dia disana, tersenyum dengan deretan gigi putih yang cemerlang. Kau menyukai itu.

" Tentu saja, terimakasih hahaha" suara bass itu membuatmu meleleh.

Kau masih terdiam, memandanginya dari luar tanpa berkedip, hingga seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrakmu dan membuat bukumu terjatuh. Oh sial! Buku itu tampak berat sekarang. Kau berusaha mengambil buku itu, tak memperhatikkan siapa yang menabrakmu, kau terlalu focus pada buku yang sedang kau kumpulkan hingga sebuah lengan besar menyodorkan tumpukkan buku berat. Kau terdiam, membeku. Kau mengenali pemilik tangan ini, apa mungkin…

" Ini bukumu, maaf tadi menabrakmu"

Sial! Suara ini! Jantungmu kini berdetak lebih cepat, wajahmu mulai memerah, kau tak berani menatapnya dan kau tetap menunduk. Kau berusaha mengangkat tumpukkan buku itu, namun kini terasa sangat berat. Ugh, kau merasa tak kuat mengangkatnya. Namun, ia tersenyum dan membawa sebagian besar buku yang kau bawa. Kau menatapnya tak percaya, bagaimana bisa? Ia sangat baik padamu.

" Biar kubantu, kau mau kemana?" ia tersenyum padamu dengan membawa sebagian besar bukumu di tangannya.

Kau bergetar, jantungmu masih berdetak dengan cepat. Dengan menundukkan kepala kau menjawabnya " Ummm… aku mau ke café, gomawo" kau membalas.

Kemudian, kalian berjalan melintasi koridor dengan buku-buku itu. Dan hey, wajahmu sangat memerah saat kau meliriknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, kau mulai merasakan tanda jatuh cinta..

" Gomawo umm.. Chanyeol-ssi, itu namamu kan?" kau tersenyum malu-malu.

Ia tersenyum dan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya itu, kau semakin bersemu. " Cheonma, yup benar. Aku Chanyeol, hey bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Khekhekhe…" ia terkekeh. " Dan namamu siapa, tuan manis? Hahahaha" ia bertanya.

" Byun Baekhyun.." jawabmu malu-malu.

" Byun Baekhyun? Nama yang manis.."

Akai Ito~

Dimulai dari pertemuan yang tak terduga antara kau dan dia, kini timbul lah sebuah rasa di hatimu, sebuah rasa yang kau sendiri tak mengerti, sebuah rasa yang membuatmu tak bisa tidur di malam hari karena memikirkannya, apakah ini cinta? Kau menggeleng, kau tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pria. Ini salah.

Hari ini hari selasa, hari yang sangat melelahkan di fakultas sastra, kau menggelengkan kepalamu mengusir kantuk karena semalam kau terus memikirkannya. Memikirkan seorang Chanyeol dari fakultas kedokteran sana, yang merupakkan seorang atlet lompat tinggi terhebat menurutmu.

" Baekki, jangan melamun terus. Kau tahu, ini proyek yang sangat penting!" Kyungsoo, sahabatmu mengingatkan.

Kau terkaget saat ia dengan tiba-tiba mengagetkanmu. Kau melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang terkekeh melihat tingkahmu. Kau mencubit lengannya dan memajukkan bibirmu beberapa senti. Oh ini sungguh menyebalkan! Kau memalingkan wajahmu darinya dan berkata ketus " Aku tahu Kyungsoo, ini hanya masalah sepele. Hanya membuat novel apa susahnya"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambutmu. Setelah itu semua hening. Kau melirik ke jendela dan melihat 'ia' ia yang membuatmu sangat terkagum karenanya, ia yang membuatmu sulit tidur karenanya, ia yang berasal dari fakultas kedokteran, ia Chanyeol.

Kau terus memperhatikkannya hingga Kyungsoo menyenggol bahumu, kau melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan dalam hatimu.

" Ia kekasihku, Park Chanyeol"

" Ia atlet lompat tinggi, dan kami sudah berpacaran selama 3 tahun"

" Kau menyukainya, Baekki?"

DEG

Kau meremas celanamu, kenapa semua ini begitu sakit? Kenapa semua ini membuatmu ingin menangis? Kau menahan lelehan air mata itu dan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan parau, kau hampir menangis.

" Aku… tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol" kau tersenyum dengan penuh pemaksaan.

" Aku… hanya menyukai caranya melompati palang itu" sekali lagi kau berbohong, membohongi fakta dimana sebenarnya kau menyukai pria tinggi itu. Menyukai seorang Park Chanyeol.

Akai Ito~

Hari ini hari rabu, kau memutuskan membolos dari mata kuliahmu. Kau hanya terdiam di atas atap kampus dengan sebuah buku dan pulpen, kau mulai menulis sesuatu, kau menulis novel yang merupakkan curhatan hatimu.

Kau membalik lembaran awal yang sudah terisi penuh dan kembali menulis di atas kertas kosong itu.

" _**Kim Hyan Bi gadis itu menyukai seorang atlet lompat tinggi yang ia lihat dari kaca jendela kelasnya, ia sadar ternyata ia benar-benar menyukainya. Namun, kenyataan pahit harus diterimanya. Kang Joo Min ternyata telah berpacaran dengan Shin Min Young, sahabat baiknya."**_

" Ini sakit, Kyungsoo.."

Air mata perlahan meleleh dari kedua matamu, oh kau tampak sangat lemah saat ini. Kau tampak menyedihkan hanya karena seorang Park Chanyeol.

KRIEETTT

Pintu atap dibuka oleh seseorang, kau mengusap airmatamu dan melihat ke arah pintu. Entah ini kebetulan atau disengaja, seorang pria tinggi, dengan kacamata dan blazer merah maroon itu masuk ke atap. Seseorang yang kau sukai, namun tlah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Dan dengan bodohnya kau kembali bersikap munafik, kau berusaha tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum ke arahmu.

" Hei, Byun Baekhyun! Sedang apa, eum?" ia bertanya padamu.

Kau terdiam, lalu menunjukkan sebuah buku note padanya, tentunya dengan senyuman manis.

" Menulis novel" dengan singkat kau menjawabnya.

Ia berjalan mendekatimu dan duduk di sampingmu, jantungmu kembali berdetak dengan tidak normal, namun di lain sisi kau merasa ingin menangis sekarang juga karenanya.

" Boleh kulihat? Atau kubaca?" Chanyeol memintanya padamu.

Kau hanya mengangguk dan memberikan buku itu padanya, ia mengambilnya dan mulai membaca novel yang sedang kau kerjakan.

" Bougenville di akhir musim? Bukannya Bougenville merupakkan bunga kematian? Bunga itu kan diberikan pada orang yang sudah.. emm mati?" ia menjelaskan secara rinci padamu. Kau hanya tersenyum dan membalas ucapannya.

" Memang, kisah itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis polos yang menyukai pacar sahabatnya, namun ia tak mengetahui itu. Ya begitulah, aku masih bingung. Hehe" kau berkata dengan penuh paksaan. Ia hanya membulatkan mulutnya seolah berkata " Ohh.." dan kemudian melanjutkan acara membacanya.

Kau hanya diam sambil memainkan pulpenmu selagi ia membaca. Selang beberapa lama, kau merasakan sebuah beban di bahumu, dan pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tertidur di bahumu dan perasaan sesak itu kembali datang.

Kau mengangkat kepala Chanyeol, dan menempatkannya di pahamu agar ia merasa lebih nyaman. Kau mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut, melihat wajah polos si raksasa happy virus itu, membuat dirimu merasa nyaman, hingga akhirnya kau mulai ikut terlelap bersamanya ke alam mimpi.

Sore menjelang, gumpalan awan berubah menjadi oranye. Kau menggeliat dan merasakkan beban di pahamu masih terasa, ugh ini sungguh berat. Kau menggoyangkan badan Chanyeol, dan pria itu mulai terbangun setelah terbuai dalam alam mimpinya. Ia sedikit menggeliat dan mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat itu, ia tersenyum. " Kyungsoo~ kau membangunkanku, aku masih mengantuk" ia terduduk dengan masih mengusap matanya. Kau mulai merasa genangan airmata di matamu, namun kau berusaha tak mengindahkan dan membalasnya. " Aku Baekhyun, bukan Kyungsoo… Chanyeol-ssi"

Ia mulai sadar sepenuhnya dan menatapmu, kau menjadi salah tingkah. " Ummm, maafkan aku. Kau pasti merasa berat ya Baekhyun-ssi, mianhae jeongmal~" ia meminta maaf padamu.

Kemudian ia bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya padamu, namun kau merasa kakimu sulit digerakkan, kau hanya meringis saat ia masih mengulurkan tangannya. Ia mengangkat alisnya melihatmu, tersenyum lalu kemudian berjongkok sambil membelakangimu.

" Ayo naik, biar ku gendong" ia menawarkanmu.

Kau menatap ragu-ragu dan akhirnya setuju, kau naik ke atas pungunggnya dan memeluk lehernya erat, ia kemudian memeluk kakimu dari depan agar kau tak terjatuh.

Kau bersamanya turun melewati tangga dan menuju ke kelasmu dan kelasnya untuk mengambil tas, kau merasa sangat sangat nyaman berada dalam gendongannya. Kau merasa sangat bahagia dan kau mulai mengerti, bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

Kini, Chanyeol menggendongmu berjalan melintasi jalanan, dengan latar belakang kota Seoul yang tengah terselimuti cahaya oranye, yang berasal dari cahaya indah sang mentari. Keheningan tercipta diantara kau dan Chanyeol, kau sedang berusaha sedikit menjauhi punggung Chanyeol karena takut debaran jantung mu terasa olehnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan jalanan.

" Baekki/Channie"

" Tidak, kau duluan" ujar kalian berbarengan lagi.

" Kau duluan Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol berkata padamu.

Kau hanya terkekeh lalu sedikit berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. " Umm… kapan kau akan bertanding? Dan kau akan bertanding dimana?" Kau berbisik padanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan pada kedua kakimu. " 2 Tahun lagi, mungkin?" ia terkekeh. Kau memasang wajah terkejut padanya. " 2 Tahun? Itukan terlalu lama, apakah.. kau tidak akan bosan berlatih?" Kau lagi-lagi bertanya.

" Tentu saja tidak, selama ada Kyungsoo dan semua sahabatku, termasuk kau khekhekhe aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya" Ia menjawab dengan nada riang.

Kyungsoo? Ah kau baru ingat, dia kan pacar Kyungsoo sahabatmu.

" Chanyeol..?" panggilmu lagi padanya.

" Nae?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Gwaenchanayo hehehe" kau tersenyum dengan penuh paksaan lagi padanya. ' Kenapa harus Kyungsoo yang bertemu dulu denganmu?' lirihmu di dalam hatimu.

" Baekhyun, rumahmu lurus atau belok kanan?" ia bertanya padamu, kau hanya menunjukkan arah dengan tanganmu tanpa membalas ucapannya.

" Sebelah kanan? Yang itu? Oh kita hampir sampai!" ia memekik padamu. Ia kemudian berlari dan membuatmu mengeratkan pelukan pada lehernya, oh tuhan ini sungguh gila.

" Sampaiiii~ ayo turun, kau berat tahu" Ia terkekeh melihatmu menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir karena ucapannya.

Kau turun dari sana dan mulai memijakkan kaki, kau tersenyum manis padanya dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya kau lakukan. " Gomawo, dan eumm.. maaf merepotkanmu Chanyeol, dan oh ya.. kau tak bersama Kyungsoo? Tak memberinya kabar?" tanyamu ragu. Ia hanya menunduk sembari memainkan batu di bawahnya. " Cheonma, haha Kyungsoo sedang sibuk les biola! Khekhekhe.. kau tidak masuk? Hari mulai malam dan semakin dingin disini" Ia menengadah dan menampakkan senyum cerianya. Pipimu bersemu merah, kau tersenyum malu dan membalas. " Umm begitu.. Kau ingin mampir? Kau tahu sudah hampir malam, dan dingin. Barangkali bisa kupinjamkan jaket untukmu?" kau menunduk malu. Ia kemudian mengacak rambutmu, kemudian berlari. " Tak usah, hehehe aku pulang! Selamat malam Baekki-ah~" teriaknya dari jauh, sembari melambaikan tangan padamu. Kau memandangnya dari kejauhan dan tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan nya. " Hati-hati di jalan Channie-ah!"

Kau mengambil buku notemu dan kemudian mulai menuliskan sesuatu untuk bahan novelmu.

" _**Kang Joo Min dan Kim Hyan Bi pulang bersama sore ini, karena terkilir sehabis peristiwa lapangan basket Joo Min menggendong Hyan Bi ke rumahnya, dan hari itu adalah hari terindah bagi Hyan Bi, meskipun ia masih merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya, Min Young "**_

Akai Ito~~

Hari ini hari kamis, hujan turun mengguyur kota Seoul dengan derasnya, Kau berjalan dengan tergesah menuju ke luar kampus. Berusaha menghindari hujan, kau membuka payungmu dan masuk di dalamnya hujan sangat deras sedari tadi pagi. Kau berjalan sendiri hingga kau melihat sahabatmu, Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan dengan adik kelasnya, Kim Jongin dalam satu payung. Kau melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo, saat Kai menatapnya intens, sedetik kemudian kau melihat Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo.. dan Kyungsoo tak melawannya sama sekali. Matamu melebar melihatnya, dan kau bertambah terkejut saat kau lihat di depanmu, tepatnya enam-meter jauhnya kau melihat Chanyeol teridiam membeku, dan menjatuhkan payungnya.

" Chanyeol…" bisikmu lirih.

Kau menghampirinya, dan memayunginya dengan payung milikmu. Kau menatap wajahnya yang sehabis terguyur hujan itu, wajahnya pucat.. dan air bening merembes dari kedua matanya, ia menangis.

" Chanyeol.. ulljima.." kau mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang mendingin.

" Gwaenchanayo.. jangan menangis" kau perlahan memeluknya. Badannya bergetar, kau menengadah dan melihatnya menahan tangis.

" Channie…"

" Baekki… bawa aku pulang.." Ia meminta padamu. Kau menghela nafas berat lalu mengantarnya menuju ke rumahnya.

Kau dan Chanyeol berjalan dengan keheningan menyakitkan menuju ke rumah Chanyeol, kau menatapnya dengan sendu. kenapa harus seperti ini? Apakah semuanya akan berakhir? Kau kembali menatapnya, dan hanya tatapan kosong dari kedua maniknya yang engkau dapat. ' Chanyeol.. Kumohon jangan seperti ini..' lirihmu dalam hatimu.

" Kita sampai, Chanyeol. Kau mau aku antar ke dalam, atau aku pulang?" tanyamu lirih padanya.

Hening.

Akhirnya, kau mengantarkan nya sampai ke dalam rumah dan mulai membantunya, kau membuatkannya makan, menyiapkan bajunya, dan memanaskan air untuknya mandi.

" Channie, sudah semua… aku harus pulang ne, jangan sedih lagi. Fighting!" Kau tersenyum manis padanya. Sedangkan ia? Hanya tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk dengan tatapan itu lagi, tatapan kosong.

Hujan tampak mulai reda, kau menutup payungmu dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Chanyeol dengan sedih, dengan perasaan sakit yang entah kenapa kau rasakan. Kau mengambil buku note milikmu dan mulai menulis disana.

" _**Joo Min melihat Min Young berciuman dengan Shim Hwang Soo, adik kelasnya. Hyan Bi yang melihat itu hanya bisa tercengang dan berusaha menghibur Joo Min, namun semuanya tampak sia-sia. Joo Min terlalu mencintai Min Young.."**_

Kau menutup buku notemu itu, dan menghela nafas berat. Kau merasa sakit, di dadamu..

Akai Ito~~

Hari ini hari Jum'at, kau berjalan menuju kelasmu dengan gelisah. Entah mengapa kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kau berjalan dengan lesu dan tatapan kosong, kau tersenyum saat ada yang menyapamu, namun semua itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

Kau memasuki kelas, dan kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo, sahabatmu sedang menangis di bangku sebelahmu. Kau menghampirinya dan mengelus punggungnya.

" Kau kenapa?" tanyamu padanya.

Ia hanya menangis tersedu dan menjawab lirih. " Chanyeol… ia.. ia memutuskanku, ia.. ia bilang ia kecewa padaku, karena aku telah berselingkuh darinya… aku.. menyesal.. aku masih mencintainya…" lirihnya padamu.

Kau hanya tersenyum dengan penuh paksaan, kau masih mengelus punggungnya dan kemudian membalas ucapannya.

" Mungkin, kau harus memintanya kembali padamu. Siapa tahu… ia masih menyayangimu? Tidak ada kata tidak mungkin, Kyungie~" kau berusaha tersenyum padanya.

Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan berbinar dan tersenyum manis. " Kau benar Baekki, aku harus mengatakkannya. Aku sungguh menyesal.." ia memelukmu.

" Gomawo~ Baekki-ahh"

Dan kau meneteskan setetes air mata dari manikmu itu.

Hari ini dosen tampak tak masuk kelas, Kau menatap ke arah jendela dan melihat seorang Park Chanyeol sedang berlatih dengan keras. Kau tersenyum melihatnya, namun kau merasa ada yang aneh. Tatapan darinya tampak sendu dan membuat sesak dadamu. Kau berjalan keluar dari kelas dan memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

" Chanyeol! Bagaimana kau bisa teledor! Kau lihat? Lompatanmu tak seperti biasanya!" seorang guru olahraga tampak memarahi Chanyeol, kau menatapnya dari pinggir lapangan dan berusaha tersenyum saat ia melihatmu. Ia juga tersenyum padamu, namun senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Lebih baik kau istirahat Chanyeol, kau tampak tak baik" guru itu kembali berkata.

Ia mendekatimu, dan mengambil botol minum yang terletak disampingmu. Meminumnya dan kemudian terduduk di sampingmu, wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Kau mengelus pundaknya dan menenangkannya.

" Kau bisa, aku yakin kau bisa.. jangan bersedih lagi Channie~ mana senyummu?" kau menarik kedua pipinya.

Ia akhirnya tersenyum tanpa paksaan dan mengacak rambutmu gemas. " Gomawo Baekki-ah" ucapnya padamu. Kau hanya tersenyum, dan semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah dan telingamu. Membuatmu tertunduk malu.

Ia mendekatimu dan tampak mulai berbisik di telingamu. " Baekki-ah… would you be mine?" ia menyatakkannya padamu.

DEG

Debaran jantungmu semakin tak terkendali, kau menatapnya ragu. " Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" tanyamu. Ia hanya tertunduk dan wajah kesedihan itu tampak menghiasi wajahnya lagi. Kau kemudian memeluknya dan membalas ucapannya. " I.. do…" bisikmu padanya.

Dan hari itu juga, kau resmi bersamanya.. bersama pangeranmu, pangeran yang lama engkau inginkan..

Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padamu dan mulai mencium bibirmu, kau yang terkaget hanya bisa terdiam membeku dan menutup matamu. Kau tak menyadari sepasang mata bulat menatapmu sedih dengan penuh kekecewaan.

Jam berganti jam, kini waktu menunjukkan saatnya pulang. Kau mengemasi barangmu dengan cepat sambil tersenyum bahagia. Ya, kau bahagia.. Kau kini bisa bersamanya, bersama seorang Park Chanyeol.. mahasiswa kedokteran yang seorang atlet lompat tinggi.

" Baekki… ayo kita pulang!" ajak nya riang padamu, kau hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kalian bergandengan tangan bersama saat menuju jalan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, kau mulai menulis lagi.. membuka buku notemu dan menggoreskan ujung pulpenmu pada kertas kosong itu.

" _**Akhirnya, Joo Min dan Hyan Bi berpacaran, entah karena apa Joo Min menembak Hyan Bi. Namun, Hyan Bi tak sanggup menolak Joo Min. dan mereka kini bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih."**_

Kau tersenyum menatap tulisanmu, menutupnya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam alam mimpimu..

Akai Ito~~

Kini, detik mulai berganti menit, menit berganti jam, jam berganti hari, hari berganti minggu, dan minggu berganti bulan. Tak terasa kau dan Chanyeol telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama 3 bulan. Kau bahagia bersamanya, menjadi seseorang yang special baginya. Kau sangat bahagia.

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Hari valentine. Kau memutuskan membuatkan Chanyeol sekotak cokelat dengan segala bentuk ekspresi milik si happy virus itu, kau membuatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tersenyum membayangkan reaksi Chanyeol padamu nanti. Kau mengambil cokelat itu dari freezer dan memasukannya ke dalam stoples lucu. Kau kemudian berlari ke luar rumah dengan senyum yang merekah tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata orangtuamu yang menyuruhmu membawa payung.

Kau berlari ke rumah Chanyeol di bawah mendungnya awan, senyum tak henti kau tampakkan meski langit tampak akan menangis. Dengan polosnya, kau menunggu di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol tanpa mengetahui, sebenarnya pangeran tercintamu sedang bersama Kyungsoo, memadu kasih tanpa menghiraukan dirimu yang menunggu di luar pagar hingga hujan deras mengguyur dirimu.

Kau terduduk dan memeluk lututmu menahan hawa dingin yang mulai membuatmu kedinginan. Dengan bergetar kau mengambil toples berisi cokelat itu dan melihat isinya. Masih utuh. Kau masih terduduk di sana dengan keyakinan bahwa Chanyeol akan keluar dan membukakan pintu untukmu, menyuruhmu masuk dan mendekapmu dalam peluk hangatnya. Namun, setelah 2 jam lamanya menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol ke luar dari rumahnya. Kau menatap sedih lalu menyimpan toples isi cokelat itu di pagar. Berharap Chanyeol akan menemukkannya besok.

Akai Ito~~

Kau menatap buku notemu dengan tatapan sedih, novel yang kau buat hampir jadi. Namun, apakah kisahnya akan berakhir tragis? Entahlah…. Hari ini kau berusaha masuk kuliah, walau kau merasa suhu tubuhmu meningkat drastic setelah kejadian kemarin. Kau berjalan dengan lemas menuju ke universitas dan terjatuh begitu saja saat kau mencapai gerbang universitas. Kau kelelahan.

Kau terbangun saat mencium bau obat-obatan yang menusuk rongga hidungmu, kau berusaha bangkit dan merasa sangat pening. Kau melirik ke kanan dan kiri dan kau baru menyadari bahwa kau ada di ruang kesehatan kampus, kau menghela nafas berat saat kau berharap Chanyeol berada di sampingmu. Namun, pada kenyataannya ia tak ada di sini, bersamanya.

" Jadi… Chanyeol.. Kau mau kembali denganku? Atau.. bersama Baekhyun?" kau mendengar suara yang tak asing di telingamu. Kau berusaha bangkit tanpa suara dan mengintip ke ruang sebelah, kau melihat Chanyeol kekasihmu, dengan Kyungsoo sahabatmu tanpa busana sama sekali, hanya tertutup oleh selembar selimut dan pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana.

" Aku mau kembali bersamamu…" kekasihmu berkata sambil mencium leher Kyungsoo, sahabatmu.

DEG

Kau terdiam, perlahan air matamu mengalir dari kedua manikmu. Kau bergegas mengambil semua barangmu dan pergi dari sana secepat mungkin, berusaha tak menghiraukan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu bahwa Chanyeol milikmu, bukan milik Kyungsoo.

Kau membuka buku notemu dan kembali menulis di sana.

" _**Hyan Bi menemukan Joo Min dengan Min Young di UKS, dan kalian tahu? Mereka tampak tak berbusana, hanya dibalut dengan selembar selimut yang menutupi badan mereka. Dan Hyan Bi merasa sangat sedih saat ternyata, kekasihnya memilih kembali bersama mantan pacarnya, dibandingkan bersamanya."**_

Kau kemudian menutup buku note milikmu dan berjalan dengan terhuyung menuju atap sekolah, kau berdiri di pinggir belakang pembatas atap dan melihat bunga bougenville yang bermekaran. Kau menatapnya dengan sendu.

" _Kenapa kau menyukai bougenville, eum? Itu bunga orang mati Baekki-ah" ujarnya padamu._

_Kau hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan kembali memainkan bunga yang kini ada di tanganmu itu. " Mereka tampak indah saat bersama, dan… aku menyukainya"_

" _Hahahaha terserah kau kurcaci cilik, hahahah"_

Kau menatap buku note mu dan merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di kepalamu, kau merasa sangat pening.. kau tak menyadari bahwa pembatas itu sangat kecil. Kau bersandar disana dan terjatuh melayang bagai kekasihmu saat melakukan lompatan di palang lompat tinggi itu.

Kau tersenyum manis dan meringis saat seluruh badanmu terjatuh mengenai aspal universitas, dan… suara yang pertama kali kau dengar adalah suaranya, suara bass miliknya, milik seseorang yang kau cintai.

" Chanyeol…. Saranghae.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Thank's for loving me.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Gomawo^^


End file.
